Deidara ruins Madara's Plan
by Pinkyni21
Summary: Deidara searches for Itachi's younger brother Sasuke to try and rebuild their relationship. Itachi's life is in danger due to an unknown illness and Sasuke hates Itachi, how will Deidara be able bring them back together? Yaoi, SasuDei and ItaDei
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little chapter story I've been working on. It might be ten chapters or longer, depends how many people review and want it to continue. :3  
><em>

_Here's the first chapter, hope you like it!_

_**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto_

_**Warnings:** Yaoi, Lemon, Angst, Possible Character Death  
><em>

_**Pairings:** ItaDei and SasuDei _

_*Note* Sasuke has his bangs like he does in team Taka. I like his bangs covering his forehead better.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara Ruins Madara's Plan<strong>

Chapter 1

_*Flashback*_

Deidara scanned over the trees in the forest trying to locate his idiot of a partner. They had set out two days ago to find/kill Sasuke Uchiha and they found no traces of him anywhere. Deidara spend most of his day today scouting the nearby land for Sasuke and his team. Who knew that one teen would be so hard to find? Sighing in frustration, Deidara landed his clay owl in a small clear between the trees of the forest.

"There has been a sighting of that Uchiha kid in that village up ahead. The people say he has been staying there a little over a week." a voice spoke in a hushed tone. When the blonde artist turned towards the noise he noticed two Konoha ANBU squatting on a large branch.

"Yeah, not a smart move I would say. Rumors in the village have been spreading that he is looking for his brother Itachi and that could only end badly." the ANBU on the left side whispered.

_Some ANBU they are. They didn't even notice my presence. _Deidara growled mentally at the mention of Itachi. _Why would his brat of a little brother be looking for him. Does he know Itachi is sick?_ The blonde narrowed his eyes at the bulky forms of the ANBU's and quickly pieced a plan together to dispose of them. Did he have to kill them? No, but he was going to.

"I hope he succeeds in killing his older brother." one of the ANBU men said harshly. Deidara's eyes widened before they melted into a fierce glare seconds later. They had no right to talk about Itachi like that. They had no clue what he went through and why he did the things he had done over the years, so why were they acting as if his life meant nothing? Deidara's hands hastily made their way into his clay hip pouches, hand mouths chewing the clay right away. _Those bastards will pay for saying that!_ The blonde ripped his hands out of the pouches and produced handfuls of clay crickets. The crickets hopped towards the unsuspecting men as they continued talking.

"Anybody who slaughters their own clan deserves to die."

"He traumatized that poor boy and now look how messed up he is. It's all his fault."

"Now that bastard is living a good life while his brother suffers. Kyohei told me that one time on a mission he caught Itachi kissing some blonde girl near Sunagakure. The girl was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. Heh, didn't know they let women join their organization." chuckled an ANBU.

"Tch, they probably just sleep with one of the members to join. I mean any girl who would willingly join a bunch of sadistic men must be a whore looking for a good fuck."

"They could always come to me." The brown haired ANBU turned to look at his partner and noticed a weird white cricket on the others shoulder. "Hawk, look whats on your shoulder."

"What the fuck is th-" before he could finish his sentence they were surrounded by the white bugs. A black shadow passed by the distracted ANBU.

"Shit. Were under attack!" Just then a slim figure appeared on the branch in front of them. Blonde hair, azure eye (one hidden beneath a blonde fringe), and a ed cloud cloak confirmed just who their opponent was. Akatsuki.

"Hey, that must be the Uchiha's girlfriend." said the one identified as 'Hawk'. The blonde across from them glared.

"He sure knows how to pick 'em. What's a pretty girl like you doing with a no good prick like him?" asked the brown haired one.

"Don't talk about Itachi like that, un. You know nothing about him. Oh, just to let you know I am not a 'whore' or a woman, un!" Deidara growled, lifting up his right hand with his first two fingers pointing up.

"What? Your a guy? That means the Uchiha is a fa-" the ANBU man's words were cut of by the blonde yelling 'Katsu' and a giant explosion mere seconds later.

"Now to go find Ita-kun's otouto, un."

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eyes snapped open, Sharingan flaring, as a loud explosion rumbled the small cottage room he was resting in. The village was most likely under attack. Who would attack such a peaceful village? Akatsuki.<p>

In the next couple of minutes Sasuke was fully dress, katana drawn, and making his way towards the direction of the explosion. Glancing at the villagers he passed, he realized they showed no fear. Stopping in his tracks he grabbed an elderly man by the front of his shirt and pulled him close to his face.

"What was that explosion?"

"O-Our shinobi said that they saw some Konoha ANBU training in the forest and there was nothing to worry about." the old man choked out. Sighing, Sasuke let go of the man and returned his cottage.

Hiding behind the side of one of the homes was a fully disguised Deidara, watching the younger Uchiha go inside his small cottage. Deidara was disguised as a woman. He usually used this particular look when he had to gather information on missions. Sasori had always ordered him to disguise himself as a woman because 'lonely' men would must likely tell a pretty woman anything to get in her pants. Deidara wore a light blue kimono that ended a few inches before his knees and a long white sash that was tucked under a navy blue obi. The sash covered the left side of his kimono from bottom of the obi on his waist to his shin. His feet were covered by white sandals. Deidara's blonde locks were pulled into a messing bun with a small blue butterfly hairpin and his eyelids were dusted with a light blue eye shadow. Beneath the neckline of the kimono Deidara wore Itachi's necklace that the raven had given before he left. _I hope your ok Itachi. Don't worry I'll bring your little brother back to you._

Deidara quietly knocked on the door to Sasuke's cottage shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. The door opened and a white haired boy stood smirking in the doorway.

"What can I do for you?" he purred.

"Umm, is there a black haired boy here?" asked Deidara as he resisted the urge to glare.

"Feh, why do all the girls always want Sasuke?" the teen grumbled, raising a hand in a silent command to 'wait right here' and walked down the hallway. Soon a slightly grumpy looking Uchiha appeared.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked harshly. His tone may have been harsh but that did convey his inner thoughts. _Who is this beautiful woman? Why did she randomly show up on our doorstep? _

"M-My name is Dei-...chan. Yes, you can call me Dei-chan, un." Deidara answered, shyly hiding his face behind one of his Kimono sleeves.

"Well, Dei-chan. What are you here for?" Deidara flinched at the raven haired teen's glare.

"My...friend is very sick so I came to this village to get some medicine, un. On the way here I ran into trouble with some shinobi who decided to attack me. Luckily I got away in time. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to accompany back to my home and protect me along the way, un."

"Hn. Wait here one minute." Sasuke said, slamming the door in the unsuspecting blonde's face.

"He's like a meaner, smaller version of Itachi. _Sigh, _hopefully he decides to help me, un. Ita-kun really misses him."

* * *

><p>Inside the small cottage the occupants were having a little disagreement. Well mostly disagreement on Karin's end.<p>

"We have to search for Itachi, Sasuke-kun. We don't have time to bodyguard some ugly harlot." hissed the red-headed woman.

"Shut up, Karin. One, that woman contently isn't ugly and two, I doubt she is a whore. I think you don't want to help her because your jealous of her beauty." taunted Suigetsu.

"I am not! I bet she is the ugliest woman on the face of the planet. She has to be if you think shes pretty!" Karin screeched, pointing a finger at the white-haired teen.

"That girl is hot, right Sasuke?"

"Hn. She's not ugly."

"Hey, Juugo. Did you see the babe outside?"

"No, but if Sasuke says she isn't ugly than I bet she is probably pretty." Juugo replied.

"See, Karin. Three versus one. Looks like we are going to help her!" Suigetsu cheered, pumping a fist into the air

"Hey, you just asked if she was hot you didn't ask if we should help her!" Suigetsu rolled his eyes at the screeching red-head.

"Ok, so who votes we help her?" the white-haired teen asked. "One vote for me!"

"Hn."

"Sure."

"NO!"

"That settles it. We get to help the sexy blonde outside!" The room was soon filled with Karin's annoying screeching and Suigetsu's loud cheering.

* * *

><p><em>*End Flashback*<em>

Currently Deidara was making his way back to the Akatsuki base on foot, Team Hebi following close behind (Suigetsu following closest, flirting with the blonde the entire way). Deidara really didn't have much of a problem with the group. Sasuke was quiet, Juugo was quite nice, Karin was just glaring and mumbling under her breath, and Suigetsu was just shamelessly flirting. Compared to the other Akatsuki members, this was nothing.

"So, who's this friend of yours? They wouldn't be a boyfriend, would they?" Suigetsu asked, breaking Deidara out of his stupor.

"He's a very close friend, un." Deidara whispered, blush evident on his face. _Hmm, playing a shy girl is actually kind of fun. Huh, who knew?_

"Oh, so your single?" the teen questioned, waggling his brows at the flustered blonde.

"Oi! Stop flirting and pay attention to your surroundings." growled the raven from the back of the group. Deidara rose a slender brow at the Uchiha before shrugging and continuing on ahead.

Further into their trip a kunai embedded itself in front of the white-haired teen in front.

"What the hell?" he murmured, readying his sword. Just then a red cloud cloak blocked his sight before he felt a strong blow to the back of his head. The last thing he saw as he body fell to the ground was a large three-bladed scythe.

"Akatsuki." Sasuke hissed, katana drawn and Sharingan activated. He heard a yelp, as he turned his head he saw Juugo and Karin both unconscious on the ground behind him. His arms quickly wrapped around Deidara as he glared at the two Akatsuki members in front of him. "Tell me where Itachi is." Deidara flinched at the mention of his lover's name being spoken so venomously and buried his head into the younger teen's chest. He couldn't let his fellow Akatsuki members recognize him. His plan could be ruined.

"Your in no position to be giving demands, you fucking brat." the silver-haired Akatsuki member said. _Damn, why does it have to be Hidan? _Deidara peaked through his blonde hair to gaze at the two 'enemies'. _Great, Hidan and Kakazu. _"Oh, who's the girl? Maybe we can take her off of your fucking hands." _Of all the times to be a pervert Hidan, you have to choose this one? _

"Tell me where Itachi is and I won't kill you. The girl is none of your business." growled the raven, tightening his grip on the artist.

"Give us the girl and we'll fucking tell you."

"And all of the money you have on you." Kakazu threw in. _Sasuke wouldn't really give me to them just to get information on Itachi, right?_

"Deal."

"..." _Fuck you, you stupid Uchiha! Just hand me over to them just because they can tell you were Itachi is? Baka, they will probably just lie to you! Now my plan will be ruined! Noooooooo_!..._My inner-self is such a drama queen, sigh._ _I just need to come up with a new plan. Yeah, that's easy...Who am I kidding?_

"Give us the girl and money first. Then we will give you the information." Kakazu said.

"Hn." grunted Sasuke as he threw Deidara onto the ground into of the Akatsuki duo. Deidara let out a brief 'oof' before standing up and glaring at Hidan.

"Baka, you ruined everything!" yelled the infuriated blonde, letting his voice revert back to it's normally tone.

"Blondie?" the immortal asked, confusion clouding his features.

"Yes, un. I was trying to trick the Uchiha to coming back to the base so that Itachi could see him, un. But you had to ruin it, un!" the bomber hissed.

"You know Itachi, _Dei-chan_?" hissed out the raven, adding stress to the name he knew the blonde by.

"..." the blonde gulped. _Oh crap!_

* * *

><p><em>How was the first chapter? Good, Bad, bland? <em>

_I don't see a lot of SasuDei stories out there so I decided to give it a try. Depending on the amount of reviews I get, this story might become one of my main focuses._

_There will be a love triangle in here. Itachi is with Deidara but Deidara and Sasuke develop feelings for each other later on. _

_***Itachi might die. In your reviews please let me know if him dying would ruin the entire story for you. He is still very ill and you never know, Sasuke could kill him the second he sees him.***_

_Please Review! I'll update one of my stories in the next 24 hours if I get at least five before then. Who knows, the update could be this one! :3  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Well I wrote this chapter pretty quickly like I promised. It would have been posted sooner if I didn't fall asleep._ _Thank you everyone that reviewed._ _Itachi might not die. Most people didn't like the idea of him dying, my best friend even said she'd kill me if he died. But, him dying would really add to the plot so I really don't know what is going to happen. We'll just have to wait and see! ^^_

_**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto_

_**Warnings:** Yaoi, Lemon, Angst, Possible Character Death  
><em>

_**Pairings:** ItaDei and SasuDei _

_*Note* Sasuke has his bangs like he does in team Taka. I like his bangs covering his forehead better.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara Ruins Madara's Plan<strong>

Chapter 2

"You know Itachi, _Dei-chan_?" hissed out the raven, adding stress to the name he knew the blonde by.

"..." the blonde gulped. _Oh crap!_

"No?" he squeaked.

"Of course you know him Deidara, he is your fucking boy-"

"Don't finish that sentence, un." the blonde said, glare cutting off the Jashinist. _Dammit, Hidan! Just shut the hell up!_

"Hn. So, your name is Deidara." Sasuke grunted, eyes narrowing at the artist. "Deidara. As in the Akatsuki's Terrorist." The blonde gasped and spun around to face the other teen.

"That's who most people know me as, un."

"Why are you dressed as a woman then, _Deidara_?" Deidara blushed and adverted his gaze.

"Oh, you know. Sometimes I just feel like cross-dressing, un." awkwardly chuckled the blonde.

"The real reason."

"Yeah Blondie, why the hell are you dressed like a fucking woman?" the silver-haired immortal asked. Deidara sighed, taking a step closer to the younger Uchiha. Once he was within a few feets distance he stopped.

"You want to find Itachi, right?"

"Hn." _Your lucky I've spent enough time with Itachi to understand 'Uchiha_ _Talk'._

"Well I can take you to him, un. You just have to promise one thing, un."

"And that is?"

"You cannot attack him until you talk to him about the truth behind the massacre, un." the bomber stated.

"What fucking massa-"

"Shut up, Hidan."

"_Fucking blonde_ _Bitch_."Hidan mumbled under his breath.

"I accept the offer." Sasuke said, sheathing his katana.

"Good, un. Hidan, Kakazu. Can you carry Sasuke's teammates back to the base, un." Deidara asked.

"For a fee." Deidara nodded his agreement to Kakazu as he motioned Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke and Deidara walked quietly next to each as the immortal duo slowly followed. The blonde let his gaze rest on the figure of the raven next to him. _Will you ever be able to forgive your brother?_

"Wait. So Blondie, why are you fucking dressed as a woman?" the silver-haired man asked.

"Shut up, un!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared blankly at the giant rock in front of him. <em>What kind of base is this? How do you live in a rock?<em>

"It's not just a rock, un. You move the rock to get to the entrance of the base." the blonde to his left stated. The Akatsuki members approached the gigantic boulder and performed the correct hand signs, mumbling words as the boulder slowly lifted to reveal a steel door (after Hidan and Kakazu dropped the bodies of team Hebi on the ground). "Sasuke. You will have to wait here, un. I would like to speak to Itachi before you do. I'm not sure how he is going to react to this, un."

"Hn." Hidan and Kakazu disappeared behind the large steel doors, a loud creaking echoing behind them. Deidara carefully walked towards the younger teen.

"I know that your entire life's goal is to kill your brother, but I beg of you to just listen to what he has to say. If he won't tell you the truth I will, un."

"Truth?"

"You'll find out shorty, un." With that the bomber quickly made his way into the base, sprinting down the dark hallways until he reached a crimson red door.

"Here goes nothing." he breathed out, hesitantly pushing open the door. "Ita-kun?"

"Hn." a deep voice grunted, figure hidden in the darkness of the small room. Deidara let a small smile grace his features at the sound of the others voice. _At least he's well enough to take awake._

"How are you feeling today, un? Any better than the last time I saw you?" asked the blonde, you could practically here the hope in his voice. Deidara sat down on the edge of the Uchiha's bed, taking in the raven's form. Once vibrant onyx orbs were now dull dark grey, a sure sign of his impending blindness. His alabaster skin was now sickeningly white, only darkening under his eyes because of the lack of sleep. Who could sleep when every few minutes you starting coughing up a lung? No one, including the infamous Uchiha Itachi.

Deidara brought his hand up to soothingly smooth out the older man's hair, his eyes cast down as his heart clenched. Itachi's hair was strangely the first thing the blonde noticed about the other man. He had the most well-kept hair he had ever seen on another shinobi. His sleek black locks were combed neatly into a low ponytail while perfectly cut bangs framed his face. It was nothing like that now. His hair was now a coal color, lacking the shine it usually possessed, and laid limply over his shoulders.

The artist lowered his gaze to the others body before he hastily shut his eyes. His condition was even worse than when he saw him two weeks ago. How could the man that beat him within a few minutes a couple of years ago look this weak now? He looked small and fragile, like one good kick could break any bone. His muscle tone was barely noticeable any more. He didn't look like Uchiha Itachi any more.

"A little better." Deidara snapped his head in the direction of the raven's face.

"You know better than to lie to me Itachi, un." scolded the blonde, gently lowering his body to lay next to him. He almost gasped when he felt ice cold arms pull him into the equally cold chest of the Sharingan user. He sighed contently as he rested his head on the others chest and long fingers calmly stroked his golden hair.

"My coughing has calmed down a bit."

"Hmm, that's good." hummed the blonde. They stayed in a silent embrace for what seemed like hours until the fingers suddenly stopped their movements.

"Dei-chan?" called the Uchiha.

"Yeah, un?"

"Why are you wearing a woman's Kimono?" Deidara blushed and buried his face further into his chest.

"It's was a part of a plan that went horribly wrong, un."

"Hn. What plan? Was it part of your mission."

"You promise you won't hate me if I tell you, un?"the blonde mumbled against Itachi's chest.

"You know I could never hate you, Dei-chan."

"It has to do with your brother, un." Deidara cried out in surprise as he fell off the others chest as Itachi sat up quickly. The raven frowned, eyes narrowing.

"What does it have to with my brother." the Uchiha asked in a harsh tone.

"I-I talked to him and tricked him into thinking I was some girl who needed help getting back to her village, un."

"And?"

"I-I b-brought him back to the base, un." The blonde felt his eyes water as Itachi rushed around his room gathering his cloak and weapons. Once completely dressed the raven turned to glare at the blonde.

"You do know what this means, right?" Deidara nodded and adverted his gaze as the Uchiha grabbed his chin. "Why would you send him here if you knew?"

"H-He said he wouldn't attack until you talked to him, un!"

"Look at me, Deidara." the raven commanded. Deidara hesitantly met the others eyes. "If this goes as planned, Sasuke will not keep that promise."

"He will keep it, un!" cried the artist, tears running down his lightly tanned cheeks.

"No he won't." Itachi pulled the upset blonde into a slow chaste kiss, their lips massaging each other in a soft caress. The raven drew back and stared in to the misty azure eyes of his lover. "I love you, Deidara."

"I-I love you, too." the bomber said, choking back a sob.

"This will most likely be the last time I see you." He placed a small affectionate kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Stay here and don't come out until the other members confirm the fight is over. I don't want you to witness my death." Deidara watched through blurred vision as the eldest Uchiha brother dissapeared behind that crimson door for what might be the last time.

The blonde sobbed uncontrollably as he clutched his raven-haired lovers' necklace that hung around his slender neck.

"I-I c-can't let you d-die by the h-hands of a-a loved o-one, un."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the short chapter. I thought this was a good point to leave off on. So will Itachi die? I hope not...T_\T_ _Why must his death work so well for the plot_?_ D: It's just unfair!_

_Well judging that my eyes watered just writing this part I'll probably be full blown crying writing the next chapter._ _I have a major love/hate relationship with angst. Maybe I'm just over emotional and I hate angst because I cry even with a small amount. :/ Being emotional sucks._

_MAJOR ANGST NEXT CHAPTER_

**_*If anyone can give me a good reason to keep Itachi alive, I will. So review or Itachi just might die!* _**_I don't want to kill him off but I might have to..._

_So please review!_


End file.
